Un dernier sourire
by infinitylight
Summary: One-shot Deathfic AkiXHika entièrement Akira POV dure de résumer alors à part que c'est plutôt triste, essayez de lire vous verrez


- Je veux te revoir - 

Base: Hikaru no go

Couple : Akira/Hikaru (finalement comme toujours quoi...)

Genre: Death fic , Akira POV

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages n'est à moi ) En gros je me permet de tuer un perso qui m'appartient pas - et de bien faire souffrir le second lol

Note : Hum hum ... bon je suis un cas spécial moi...donc bref j'écris rien pendant 3 mois puis en 2 jours j'écris ce one-shot ° Enfin je ne maîtrise pas mon inspiration lol mais il ne faut pas chercher d'où me vient cette fic par contre... même si certains auront remarqué que j'aime bien écrire les passages tristes...donc ici cherchez pas c'est déprime totale! y'a aucune réelle histoire, aucun but, c'est euh...spécial quoi lol mais bon personnellement pour une fois j'aime bien ce que j'écris (alors me dites pas que c'est le truc le plus nul que j'ai écrit ;) Enfin j'arrête de vous monopoliser et je laisse lire ceux qui en ont toujours envie lol

Allez bonne lecture

* * *

Je sens tes bras qui m'enlacent et ta tête qui trouve sa place dans mon cou pour y déposer des baisers papillons. Tu sais que je ne résiste à aucun de tes gestes de tendresse. Comme tu sembles insister, je finis par craquer, lâcher mon livre et lentement me retourner pour pouvoir t'embrasser passionnément. Quand nos lèvres se séparent, ton sourire m'indique que ton but était bien de me faire sortir de ma lecture. Mais maintenant que j'ai perdu le cours de mon roman, autant en profiter…je tente de t'embrasser à nouveau mais tu m'en empêches gentiment. Je te jette un regard interrogateur et quémandeur. Alors tu te mets à rigoler en me disant que je suis décidément trop chou comme ça. J'aime t'entendre rire. Tu m'accordes un autre baiser, trop court à mon goût, avant de commencer à me parler. Mais je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis. Tes lèvres forment des mots que je n'entends pas. Je commence à paniquer, pourquoi, pourquoi je ne peux pas t'entendre ! Tu sembles attendre une réponse mais je n'arrive pas à parler non plus. J'ai beau essayer aucun son ne sort de ma gorge. Tu sembles déçu. Je n'aime pas voir cette expression dans tes yeux, je ne supporterai pas de te décevoir. Tu te détaches de moi et t'éloignes. Je ressens une vague de froid me traverser. La chaleur me quitte en même temps que ton corps s'éloigne du mien. Une sensation de vide m'envahit, mêlée de tristesse. J'ai peur, je panique. Ne me laisse pas ! Mais mes mots ne sortent toujours pas. J'essaye de te retenir, mais mon bras ne m'obéit plus. J'arrive à peine à tendre la main dans ta direction avant qu'elle ne retombe. Je me sens vide, privé de forces. Mais tu sembles avoir senti mon geste. Tu t'arrêtes et reviens en arrière. Tu te penches et m'offre un baiser au goût ensanglanté. Un baiser amer et teinté de désespoir. Tes lèvres sont glacées mais me font ressentir tout ton amour. Et paradoxalement je ressens qu'il s'agit d'un baiser d'adieu. À nouveau tu te détaches de moi. Nos regards s'accrochent, je refuse de te laisser partir. Cependant inexorablement tu t'éloignes, tu m'offres un dernier sourire, un sourire resplendissant de lumière. Et soudain cette lumière disparaît, un nuage de ténèbre t'entoure, t'engloutit, te fait disparaître à ma vue. En même temps une douleur fulgurante me traverse la poitrine, j'ai mal et je m'effondre. Mais quelque part je trouve la force de me relever, je me dirige vers ce nuage qui te sépare de moi. Ma vue se trouble, mon champ de vision devient rouge sang, ton sang je réalise. Alors enfin je retrouve ma voix, et je m'entends hurler un nom, un seul nom, ton nom…Hikaru…Hikaru…Hikaru…

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, l'esprit égaré, réalisant peu à peu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. J'en fais tellement ces derniers temps. Je réalise alors que je suis trempé de sueur. Ces cauchemars sont de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus réaliste. Je ne dors plus en paix depuis ce jour fatal. Une fois dans la salle de bain, mon regard s'attarde sur mon reflet. Malgré mon manque de sommeil plutôt apparent je vais déjà mieux. Plus de trace des dépressions successives que j'ai vécus, j'ai même repris du poids. Une personne ne me connaissant pas vraiment penserait que je suis redevenu le même qu'avant. Pourtant mon cœur s'est complètement fermé. Je sais que beaucoup de personne me trouve plutôt froid et distant, mais toi tu savais que tout n'étais que façade pour me protéger. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me comprendrais si bien. Je n'aurais même jamais penser que tu pourrais un jour m'aimer…et aujourd'hui cet amour me manque tellement, tellement… Seul ma passion pour le go m'a donné jusque là la force de continuer. Et pourtant cette bouée de sauvetage me coûte tant…elle me rappelle à chaque minute que tu étais mon amant, mon meilleur ennemi, mon adversaire prédestiné, mon éternel rival. Chaque fois que je me retrouve devant un goban je me souviens de toutes nos parties, toutes nos soirées ensemble à jouer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Le go nous a réuni. Aujourd'hui mon propre go me paraît vide de sens. Pour quoi… non… pour qui continuerais-je à me surpasser ? Ton ombre ne me poursuit plus, tu n'es plus à mes côtés. Il me faut maintenant trouvé une nouvelle raison de continuer. Gagner un titre ? Comment un titre pourrais t-il me réconforter quand tu n'es plus là pour me féliciter de l'avoir obtenu. Non je sens la solitude qui m'enveloppe, accompagnée de la tristesse. Mon désespoir je l'ai surpassé, il ne me reste maintenant que mes souvenirs et mes regrets.

* * *

J'arrive devant les bâtiments de la Nihon Ki Hi. À chaque fois que j'arrive devant le fronton je me souviens de ce jour où j'y ai appris ton décès…mais je préfère ne pas y penser aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ce que j'en dis à ceux qui m'interrogent, là douleur est toujours là aussi vivace que le premier jour. Mais je m'y habitue, j'apprends à vivre avec. Alors que je traverse le hall, j'entends la réceptionniste qui m'interpelle. Etrangement elle me remet un petit paquet, me précisant qu'une dame l'a emmené en demandant spécialement qu'il me soit remis en mains propres. Bien sûr je suis plus qu'intrigué. Je remercie et m'éloigne pour m'isoler dans une salle vide. Prudemment j'ouvre l'enveloppe à bulle pour en retirer un livre, un livre à la couverture vermeil. Par contre aucun signe distinctif ni sur la tranche ni sur la couverture. Ma curiosité piquée au vif, j'ouvre la première page. Une lettre est bloquée entre les pages. Quelques mots seulement écris dessus : « Il aurait aimé que le lisiez, j'espère que vous en prendrez soin. » à le lecture de ces simples mots je sens déjà mon cœur s'emballé dans ma poitrine, et pourtant ça me semble tellement impossible…les premières pages sont entièrement couvertes de kifus…il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de journal, ton journal…je ne savais même pas que tu en écrivais un…je ressens un besoin irrésistible de le lire, mais pas ici, pas dans ses conditions. J'ai vu que certaines pages étaient remplies de ton écriture et je sais déjà, un pressentiment, que ce que je vais y lire va me toucher profondément. J'ai besoin de m'isoler pour le lire. Alors sans même hésiter une seconde je repars en direction de chez moi. Tant pis pour mon match d'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en rate un et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière…j'en suis arrivé à un point ou tu passais toujours avant le go. Je trouverai bien une excuse pour justifier mon absence…

* * *

Jamais trajet ne me parût aussi long ! Cependant maintenant que je suis au calme dans ma chambre, j'ai un moment d'hésitation…ais-je vraiment le droit de lire ton journal ? Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé…d'une certaine façon ça me peine profondément…j'ai l'impression que malgré tout ce que nous partagions tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance…Et je sais que j'ai peur d'être encore plus blessé que je ne l'ai été. Et puis je repense à ce mystère que t'a toujours entouré, tu m'avais promis qu'un jour tu me raconterais tout…j'ai attendu, attendu, mais aujourd'hui tu n'es plus là…alors d'une certaine façon, si je peux lire dans ce journal ce secret que tu m'as caché, alors tu auras accompli ta promesse de jadis. Prétexte bien sûr, mais j'en avais besoin pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir ce dernier présent du destin te reliant à moi. Un coup d'oeil aux premiers kifus me permet d'y reconnaître les premières parties que nous avons jouées. Ces deux premières parties que je ne pourrai jamais oublier parce qu'elles ont changées ma vie à jamais. Et tout de suite après une première page écrite. Inconsciemment je laisse ma main glisser sur la page lisse. J'ai rarement eut l'occasion de voir ton écriture en réalité. Et jamais je n'y avais prêté une réelle attention. Je laisse mes souvenirs vagabonder quelques minutes sur des souvenirs des lettres que tu m'avais écrites avant de revenir à ces lignes couvertes d'une écriture désordonnée mais nette, qui te ressemble tellement en fait. Je ne comprends pas … à qui t'adresses-tu dans ce texte ? Tu parles d'une personne qui t'est chère et qui a disparu, de la souffrance énorme que tu as ressenti après sa perte… une pointe de jalousie m'envahit, quelle est cette personne capable de t'inspirer de tels sentiments ? Je continue ma lecture espérant y trouver des réponses.

Je tourne la dernière page de ton journal, étrangement bien tenu comparé à ta manie de tout laisser en désordre. Tout mon contraire. J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de lire. Ce que je viens d'apprendre chamboule toutes mes certitudes. J'aurai sans doute besoin de temps pour tout accepter cependant. Je sens mes larmes qui commencent à couler. Je replie mes jambes contre mon torse, serrant toujours ton journal fort contre ma poitrine. J'en arrive presque à m'étrangler dans mes sanglots. Toute ma peine que je croyais avoir enfoui au plus profond de moi remonte d'un seul coup. Maintenant que je sais ce que tu m'as caché pendant si longtemps, maintenant que je sais à quel point tu tenais à moi, à quel point tu m'aimais, je réalise doublement tout ce que j'ai perdu. Alors que je ne souhaite que me laisser aller à cette douleur lancinante qui me submerge, j'éprouve le besoin intense, insoutenable, de te parler, de te confier toutes mes pensées. Il y a encore quelque chose que je peux faire, non que je dois faire….

Je n'ai jamais eut le courage de revenir ici après le jour de ton enterrement. Je ne me souviens que vaguement de cet après-midi là. Je sais qu'il pleuvait et que mes larmes se confondaient avec le ruissellement de l'eau sur mes joues. Tous tes amis, et de nombreux pros du monde du go étaient présents. Ce jour j'ai uniquement pris conscience que je n'étais pas le seul à t'aimer. Ton caractère a toujours été l'opposé du mien. Cette pensée me fait tout de même esquisser un sourire. A se demander comment nous avons pu nous trouver tous les deux… J'arrive enfin devant ta tombe…je suis sûre que tu aurais aimé la vue, la baie de Tokyo est vraiment superbe vue d'ici. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a aucun nuage à l'horizon, seul une légère bise souffle, comme pour tenter de me consoler. Je reste quelques minutes le regard dans le vague, comme refusant d'accepter la réalité de l'endroit où je suis. Mais le passé ne peut être changé n'est-ce pas ? Je m'assois sur les genoux, la même position que nous adoptons à chaque partie de go. Et alors je commence à te parler…

'Tu me manques tellement Hikaru. Tu as raison la perte d'un être chère est vraiment la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à un être vivant. Je me souviens de cette époque où tu as soudainement arrêté le go. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi exactement, et je savais que tu ne voulais pas en parler alors je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. La disparition de Sai…même maintenant ça m'est encore difficile de croire tout ce que j'ai lu. Et pourtant ça explique absolument tout. Nos premières parties, le match contre mon père, Internet…Vivre deux ans avec un…fantôme…j'ai du mal à l'imaginer, mais je peux comprendre tout ce qu'il a pu représenter pour toi. A la fois un maître et un ami, un compagnon permanent. Et en même temps j'entrevois la portée de ton talent. En quelques années tu as acquis un niveau comparable à celui de pros qui se sont entraînés toute une vie. Ce Sai que personne n'a jamais pu battre en match équitable. J'aurai aimé le rencontrer, j'aurai aimé que tu me racontes toutes vos parties, pouvoir mesurer son génie. Le destin joue parfois des tours étranges n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui ne connaissais absolument rien au go, il a fallu que ce soit ton esprit qu'il choisisse de partager ! L'as-tu un jour regretté ? J'imagine que non, en tout cas je n'ai jamais regretté que tu me demandes cette partie ce jour-là… Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il soit parti de sa pleine volonté. Et tu n'es sûrement pas en cause. Je pense sincèrement que quiconque qui a appris à te connaître souhaiterait resté à tes côtés. Tout le monde a le droit d'être parfois égoïste, tu voulais seulement vivre ta passion, tout comme lui. Je ne peux qu'imaginer qu'il t'a quitté parce qu'il avait accompli sa mission, parce qu'il avait compris que c'était mieux ainsi. Le destin nous joue parfois des tours, et s'amuse à nous donner des personnes à aimer pour nous les reprendre ensuite… maintenant je suis juste triste que ce ne soit pas moi la raison qui t'ais poussée à revenir dans le monde du go. Mais à l'époque notre relation n'était pas encore assez profonde sans doute…mais je remercie la destinée de t'avoir ramené vers moi. Je comprends tes réactions maintenant à chaque fois que le nom de Honinbo était prononcé. Ce secret devait vraiment te peser en tout cas. Je comprends presque pourquoi tu n'arrivais pas à me le dévoiler. J'aurais pu ne pas te croire…et tu en aurais été encore plus blessé. J'aurais peut-être était sceptique au début, mais je t'aurais cru tu sais. Tu écris que tu as réussi à surmonter ta peine au bout du compte, mais je sais qu'elle était seulement enfouie en toi, je l'ai ressenti. Sans doute l'as-tu rejoint maintenant et alors vous jouez une partie de go où tu lui montres tous les progrès que tu as pu faire…au fond de moi je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que tu me reviennes maintenant, sous forme d'un fantôme qui ne me quitterait plus jamais. Mais ce serait vraiment être égoïste alors, tu dis toi-même que les fantômes reviennent hanter un vivant uniquement lorsqu'ils laissent derrière eux des regrets et une tâche inaccomplie. Regrettes-tu de ne pas avoir atteint le coup divin ? Peut-il seulement exister un coup parfait dans un jeu en perpétuelle évolution ? Le vieux Kuwabara m'a dit un jour que le coup divin représentait la symbiose parfaite de deux joueurs sur un goban. J'ode croire alors que tous les deux nous nous en sommes bien approchés. Lors de chacune de nos parties, je sentais nos esprits se rencontrer et s'affronter. Tu ressentais la même chose. C'est à partir du moment où tu as compris ça que tu as commencé à m'aimer. Tous les doutes, les hésitations que tu as ressentis alors, je les ai connus aussi. C'est difficile de prendre conscience que l'on est amoureux pour la première fois. Mais toi tu as toujours été exclusif, tu as préféré foncer et te jeter à l'eau. Si tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas je crois que je n'en aurais jamais eut le courage. Là encore je te dois tellement. Mais finalement ces deux années passés ensemble furent les plus riches que j'ai vécu jusque là. Les plus exaltantes aussi. Je sais que grâce à toi je me suis épanoui d'une certaine manière. Mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'il en était de même pour toi. Sans doute idéalise t'on trop la personne aimée. Mais j'avais tellement l'impression parfois d'être un poids pour toi, je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à vouloir sortir au cinéma ou aller me gaver de takoyakis dans les festivals. Mais quand je lis dans ton journal toutes les qualités que tu me prêtes, je me dis que j'aurais forcément fini par te décevoir un jour. Je ne suis pas aussi fort Hikaru. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ta mort m'a anéanti. J'ai fait une tentative de suicide tu sais…mais j'ai été sauvé. Finalement c'est peut–être mieux ainsi. Tu m'aimais et tu ne voulais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Tu m'aimais tu me le disais presque chaque jour, à travers tes paroles, tes gestes, ton attitude. Et je t'aimais en retour d'une force égale. Je t'aime toujours autant. Alors je vais chérir nos souvenirs, tous ces moments passés ensemble. Et je vais continuer d'avancer, de suivre mon chemin. Ne t'inquiète pas Hikaru, je te promets que ça va aller. D'une certaine façon je ne suis pas seul. Crois-moi, maintenant, je vais bien. »

Oui je pense réellement tous ce que je viens de dire Hikaru. Maintenant que je me suis confié à toi je sens que mon cœur est plus léger, que le poids qui me pesait s'est allégé. Je sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres, le premier en 6 longs mois. Je me relève et je me sens frissonner. Instinctivement je referme mes mains autour de mes bras, une douce chaleur m'enveloppe, je ferme les yeux et une image me vient immédiatement à l'esprit, je te vois m'enlacer et me sourire, un sourire apaisé, heureux. Alors un véritable sourire, de ceux qui t'étaient exclusivement réservé, finit d'apparaître sur mon visage et je sens mon corps qui finit de se réchauffer. « Je t'aime » sont les seuls mots que je prononcent. Tu hoches la tête légèrement et t'approche de moi rapidement, et m'offre un baiser papillon avant de t'éloigner définitivement. J'aperçois alors une légère silhouette à tes côtés, un éventail à la main. Je suis rassuré, ta peine est sûrement guérie maintenant. Mes blessures vont lentement se refermer et un jour, un jour lointain, nous nous retrouverons…

* * *

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? ) Moi je pleurais à la fin rien qu'à l'écrire ; (d'accord je suis TRES sensible XD) j'éspère vous écrire quelque chose de plus heureux la prochaine fois ) (même si l'inspiration se commande pas lol)  
Bises Infinitylight 


End file.
